Hump Day
by Dreamy Duskywing
Summary: Demyx learns of a new day, see what the outcome is! Complete and utter drabble...just a bit of fun...not a serious bit of work!


******A.N - **Yeah, well, this kinda leapt on me. I wrote it super quick and posted it because it kinda made me chuckle...and I was meant to be working! Got it outta the way quickly! I doubt it's any good.

**Disclaimer - ** I do not own these characters. Hump Day is not personally mine. And I expect this joke is well used.

* * *

><p>"But it's <em>hump day<em>!" Demyx whined at his boyfriend who had his nose buried in a book. This comment obviously drew his attention more than the previous as one slate blue eyebrow arched and two dazzling blue eyes peered over the top of his book.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Zexion queried, really wishing his temperamental other half would settle down and do something, even if it meant playing his sitar or blowing bubbles. He simply wished to read his book.

"Er...Well, you know..." Zexion was mystified by his boyfriend's blush.

"I am afraid I do not." He responded, finally lowering his book to fully observe his boyfriend. Demyx very rarely blushed.

"C'mon, Zexy!" Demyx wheedled, obviously feeling the blue haired male was pretending, just to hear him say something embarrassing. Two cool blue eyes regarded him solemnly. Demyx sighed. "You know. _HUMP_ day." He reiterated, this time avoiding eyes contact as he thrust his hips forwards in a miniscule demonstration.

Zexion's jaw dropped.

Demyx blushed brighter and found a dark spot on the ceiling to suddenly be fascinating.

An uncomfortable silencee simply settled itself snugly into the room.

After a while, Zexion regained his power of speech. "Dem..." Perhaps not he thought before trying again. "Demyx...is that _really_ what you think..." Demyx's silence spoke a resonate 'yes'. Zexion snorted softly. "Hump day isn't..._that_. It's called that because it's the middle of the working week. Once you get to Wednesday, the weekend is in plain sight, you're halfway through to a break."

Demyx had, at some point in this explanation, turned his gaze to Zexion. He looked absolutely horrified by this definition of the day he had so happily learnt about that morning. He shook his head slowly from side to side.

"No. No, that's not what Axel told me." He said slowly. Zexion once again raised one eyebrow. Demyx stubbornly tried to defend his best friend despite knowing that Zexion was _never_ wrong.

"But when I was eating breakfast with roxy, he came in and yelled, 'Happy Hump Day!', grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged him out of the room with a big smile." Zexion eyed his boyfriend in absolute disgust, praying that the mulleted, mohawked male would not continue his story. "When I'd finished my pancakes, I went to Axel's room to ask him what Hump Day was. He and Roxas were..."

"NO! Stop. Please, everyone knows what those two do in their spare time; I do **not** need to hear about my work associates in any state of nudity!" Zexion shrilled, hands covering his face.

Demyx goggled at the Schemer like a fish. "But they weren't naked." He said quietly, "They were just...uh...humping, against the wall." He blushed and stuttered. "Each other, not the wall...Roxas was just..."

Zexion leapt from his chair and swiftly covered Demyx's mouth with one hand, eyes wide and traumatised. "I really, _really_ do not want to know any further details. Thank you." He said before slowly withdrawing.

Demyx looked slightly upset, if Zexion believed nobodies could feel emotions. In fact, the Melodious Nocturne's lower lip protruded in an endearing pout. "So, it really is just a boring day in the middle of the week?" he asked. Zexion nodded silently and watched the aqua eyed object of his faux affection walk dejectedly out of the room.

Demyx couldn't believe it had all been a joke. Axel and Roxas were probably laughing at him right now. It was a cruel prank, they knew how Zexion could get, although Zexy would never stay mad at Demyx, he could occasionally be rather mean at first. But he always apologised. None the less, Demyx was going to give the other two a piece of his mind before retiring to his room to play his sitar.

As he approached Axel's room, Demyx paused, musicians' ears tuning into slightly unusual music. The beat was irregular and no other instruments could really be discerned. The vocals were odd and harsh, low notes interspersed with the occasional high pitched cry of...

Demyx's eyes widened and he backed away from the door emblazoned with a number 8. That was _not_ music. He finally began to pick out words such as '_more, more_', _'harder_', '_faster_', '_AXEL!_'. The Nocture desperately shook his head, trying to clear the sounds from his head. He backed down the corridor and bumped into a strong body. Glancing back, ready to apologise, Demyx was greeted by the smiling face of Xigbar.

"Happy Hump Day Dem." He said.

"NO!" Demyx shrieked, fleeing down the corridor, hands firmly planted over his ears. "No, no, no, no, no, no, _**NO!**_" He swiftly entered the room which had been laid aside for his training. He'd turned it into a refuge of sorts. An indoor garden filled with interlocking pools and ponds and streams, comforting plants, hidden nooks and benches, the tinkling of a waterfall.

Wending his way through the mass of plant life, Demyx came to his favourite spot, a mossy bower hidden amongst fragrant flowers. There, Zexion awaited him. He drew the panic stricken Nocturn into his arms and soothed him with soft murmuring words. Once his boyfriend was once again calm and snuggled in a relaxed manner against his chest rather than clinging desperately, he leant down to whisper into his ear.

"We could always make our own version of Hump Day." He said with a slow smirk which bloomed into a full smile when Demyx's beautiful eyes looked up into his with a mix of fond emotions...which, of course, he couldn't truly feel.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N –<strong> Lol, I am supposed to be writing an essay about addiction and a progress report. Instead I produce this drabble, inspired simply by seeing the words 'happy hump day' written somewhere. This initially started off as an AkuRoku, but I swiftly decided that it worked better this way. Hope you enjoy! I'm sorry my other stories are going so slowly, I'm finding less and less time to relax, let alone write. BRING ON THE HOLIDAYS!

_**Dreamy xxx**_


End file.
